A Dragon's Nightmare
---- The day was as bright as can be, with a mercifully cool breeze sweeping through the land as one of the greatest families in Asia celebrated the long-anticipated marriage of Layka Ryuuka, daughter of the Ryuuka family's head and Waki Endo. While an outsider and unappealing in stature to most of the other Ryuuka's, Aum had permitted their union all the same, with the consequence of Layka losing her position as Heir to the Household. The gathering honored their head's words and cheered as loud as one possibly could as they came into the mansion grounds, Layka's azure hair glistening softly against the sunlight and a smile to make anyone envious of her joy. Waki was an eccentric man, with long brown hair tied together into a multitude of braids which flowed behind him as he walked, tanned skin and a bright blue tuxedo. The wedding reception was underway and everyone seemed to have a most delightful time, Aum and Huang having spared no expense to make this as memorable a day for Layka as possible. But Huang knew well what it was that would really get his sister to adore this time forevermore: The Troupe of Treachery's performance. A small circus-esqe stage had been prepared for the troupe to perform on, all made in accordance with the leader's instructions and suggestions. Huang received a little nod from his father, the only signal he really needed to proceed. He turned around and walked towards the mansion, pushing his way past his many relatives and guests. Anywhere he looked he could see a fellow member of their Yakuza family or an associate of the household. Even indoors would the lower floor be cluttered with people socializing or reaching for refreshments. Huang knocked lightly on one of the doors on the upper floor. "Maaya, are you and your group ready soon? The people are gathering around for the show." Huang asked through the door, not wanting to intrude in case Ms.Xavier or her fellow troupe members were in the middle of dressing. Maaya took a final look in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in this dress. Her hair had been placed just as normal, it was one thing Maaya had won back, but the dress was brand-new, bought just for the wedding. Pink in colour, it was two-toned just like her hair with the top half being a dark pink and the bottom being a paler pink that seemed to shine every which way the light hit it. She was decked with jewellery and accessorises and Maaya could help but sigh. Aomine, who had decided on the dress, stepped back and admired her work. She wore her own uniform today, a bright red school uniform from some acting school. Hoshiko wore Maaya's uniform. The two seemed to fit in much more than Maaya but that was exactly the point, she was to shine on stage. The knock on the door made Maaya jump and she stood up abruptly. "I'l be out in a second," Maaya replied before turning to Aomine. Like a mother she fixed a loose hair and looked up her up and down. She took hold on Aomine's hand and smiled softly. "You got this?" she asked in a hushed voice, worried for the girl but Aomine didn't even respond. Taking her hands out of Maaya's she started to push Maaya towards the door. Hoshiko handed the dark pink heels that she was to wear. A faint laugh escaped Maaya. It was pointless to ask, as she had expected. Opening the door she stood in front of Huang with a spin. "Do you think your father will like it?" she asked, spinning once more. The skirt seemed to shimmer under the lights and the stars pink gems glowed in reply. Huang chuckled lightly. "If I am certain of anything, it is this: I will never lose a card game, the sun will rise in the morning, and you are gorgeous in that dress. Father will absolutely adore you, of that there is no doubt. All that is left is for you to perform." Huang spoke softly. Maaya was a beauty, of that there is no question, and he had made it known many a time by this point. If not to her, then to his family. He had to admit, though not openly, that he had been infatuated with the lass when they first met, but quickly forsook such thoughts and ideas at the prospect of losing his family status. He was more than content to consider her a friend, however. "With that out of the way, how do you feel? You are about to perform for some of the most influential people in all of Japan, and all of them are quite sceptical to begin with. Do you think you can win them over?" Huang spoke halfway in jest. While it was true that not all were pleased to have her present, many had also come to accept her presence, so his comment was mostly to make her shiver in her boots a bit. Though, if he knew her right, this would not sway her all that much or even at all. Maaya shook her head at Huang, he always seemed to have a way with words. As always, though, his words didn't come without a tease of some sort. To think of her to be scared by a stage made Maaya only laugh. "It does not matter who I am performing for. Once I am on the stage I am on even ground. After all, a performer can bend and break people on stage by one act. You should know this yourself, Huang!" she chuckled again. She didn't want to say it aloud but she didn't see Ryuuka as a threat but rather an ally. To be scared of an ally would make no sense to Maaya and as such she viewed them as nothing more than friens. She felt this would insult any of the more popular Ryuuka's around her, however, so she kept it to herself and left her answer rather open for Huang to take it as he will. Huang smiled gently. "Indeed I do. If you excuse me, I will have to tend to some affairs with the local paparazzi and some police. Don't worry though, this fan will not miss your show for the world. So go out there and knock them out cold with beauty and wonder!" Huang said with exaggerated and eccentric flair. As he finished his little move, he walked away to leave the troupe to their final preparations while he took care of the authorities by their door. The police and lesser heroes would often come about to try and interfere during private affairs, and the Ryuuka always tended to them with due "respect". Maybe throw them some money for their to-be damaged equipment. ---- Andrei adjusted his tuxedo as the crowd outside the Ryuuka Mansion only grew larger and busier. "Now's the time, Andrei." a voice said through the earpiece. The voice belonged to Yuri Hatake, a detective in the Police Force. Ever since Andrei's Hero License had been revoked, and he had turned to the life of a Vigilante, he needed a person working cases that he could investigate and find evidence to warrant an investigation. He contacted Yuri in hopes that she would be willing to work with him, and she was. It was risky, as if what she was doing was discovered, she would lose her job. "I know it's time, I'm just looking for a way in." Andrei responded into the earpiece. "Alright...there's a catering truck enroute to the mansion. Hop on aboard and you should be able to get in." Yuri said. "Dope. Thanks, Yuri." "Just don't do anything stupid." "With my luck? Something stupid's gonna happen in like half an hour." "Haha, very funny." Andrei chuckled as he waited for the truck to appear. It was a few hundred meters from the mansion, so Andrei rushed his way over to the truck. As it turned the corner, Andrei looked for a way in. Luckily, the back of the truck was a tarp, so Andrei quickly hopped on board. The truck drove, turned, and stopped. After a bit, it continued driving and once again stopped. After some time, Andrei hopped out of the truck, he was in some storage unit for the food materials. He quickly grabbed a nearby tray, placed some materials and walked out of the room, searching for the kitchen. Luckily, he found it. It was busy, the actual waiters running around in various suits with trays of appetizers. "What are you doing standing about?!" a man, who Andrei presumed was the chef, yelled. "Get a full tray and get to work!" Andrei only nodded, grabbing a new tray with the appetizers and walking out. The outside itself was also rather busy, with people talking about. Andrei didn't have time to pay attention. He walked towards a wall, placing the back of his watch against it. He heard a small ding, signalling that one of the nano cameras had been planted. He cleared his throat and kept walking around, handing out appetizers. So far, so good. ---- Maaya smiled softly as she watched Aomine take stage, a part of her mother side being overwhelmed with excitement. Hoshiko had done a mic check allowing her voice to boom over the room. All things were set for the performance. Aomine stood with a new found smile blossoming, her persona taking over. There wasn't much on the stage, just a rope up about 10 feet high since the roof restricted a higher height; the show must go on. "Hello Endo and Ryuuka family members, friends and family alike, to the entertainment segment of the wedding," her voice and actions made her seem a lot younger than she really was, her voice happy and booming over the crowd. The talk soften as their eyes glued onto Aomine. With a wink, she carried on, "we have stunts, dares and shows alike to give to you tonight but the first thing we have is one of our best shows we can ever give to you! After all, we have to go big or go home am I right?" a small pause to allow people to react before she spun round, opening her arms out. "We have for you, The Phantom of Treachery, you will not believe your eyes the things she will do. Give it up, for Maaya!" Aomine started the clap before backing off, allowing Maaya to take the stage. She stood in the middle and with a quick bow she returned with a smile and determination in her eyes. "Go big or go home." This performance is what will give the full Ryuuka's support, from now on, and hopefully evermore, Maaya thought before opening her arms up. "I can ensure you, my show will leave you with no time to breathe. I have prepared only the best," and with that she ran atop of the rope that they had prepared, ready to start the Troupe's special show for the Ryuuka's. When Andrei had seen Aomine, he panicked. This was not part of the plan. That panic became even more prominent when Maaya appeared on stage. Her dress was phenomenal, and Andrei felt his heart skip a beat. As much as he wanted to go and greet her, he couldn't. He had to finish his mission...but he'd greet her after. Nothing would stop him from that. Maaya reached the top of the ladder towards the rope in very little time, she had trained to ensure not the keep the audience waiting, however, she hanged onto the top of the ladder with one hand and leaned off, waving. A mic had been set up, skin coloured so hide on her face, so everyone in the hall could hear her. "I am the Phantom of Treachery, also known as the leader of this fine Troupe," she started before jumping off the ladder and grabbing onto a rope that fell suddenly. Hoshiko smiled from above as she witnessed the flawlessly event from above in the dark. She moved onto the next thing as she controlled the events above. Quick twists and turns, sometimes a little drop from the rope to the lower portion to allow shock as Maaya moved from left to right. With a short whistle from above, Maaya dived towards the platform, doing a somersault in the air. During this timing Hoshiko used her quirk to change Maaya's clothes before everyone's eyes. It seemed like magic but instead it was all an illusion. Bright pink dust sparkled off Maaya as she landed, her normal stage clothes appearing under the glitter as it fell and disappeared. The wings were absent from her dress at the moment, but that was all to plan. With a flick of her hair, she moved onto the next part of her show. "As the leader of this fine entertainment, we would like to congratulate the married couple and wish them a happy life ahead of them," a soft clap but it didn't last long, Maaya had never been a fan of formalities. Soft music kicked into the background, it was quiet and rather slow in tempo. Maaya's sage awaited as she entered the rope. The lights started to dim and from the bottom of the stage Aomine and a stage hand attached the net for safety. "Remember people, Maaya has been training for years, do not try this without a professional," Aomine warned before disappearing form the stage and only a spotlight was on Maaya. All eyes would be on her and her shining stage dress. She was the ruler of this stage and her costume could only confirm she was but the Queen. At long last, Maaya could perform her soul and heart for all to see. The one thing that never changed in performances was Maaya's slow start. The music was always slow, quiet, almost like it was faintly being played by a band outside. She would usually captured the audiences heart by pretending to be scared, but at this height it was unlikely this was a choice. A plan had been devised and Maaya did a solo waltz towards the middle before gracefully turning back and forth, sometimes towards the end while others to the beginning of the rope, to create a sway but manage to stay in the middle for all to see. The waltz slowly sped up with the music and the genre seemed to change from a calm melody to a song back with bangs, action and new instruments coming in from every direction. The music filled with hall, no longer was the "band" outside. Maaya's planned programme started now with her acting out the role of a Queen being taken hostage and breaking her way free. This story was all conveyed on the rope and through dance. At the very end the climax of her performance had appeared. A soft whistle off Hoshiko. Wings seemed to sprout out from her dress and while pink and white glitter floated everywhere, Hoshiko hooked Maaya with a cord. Maaya leapt from the rope and the music stopped as Maaya began to fall. The cord grabbed onto Maaya and, with the tension, she swung. Maaya turned this swing into a graceful flight. She had escaped. The performance ended with Maaya flying to the ground and making a landing. The illusions wore off and Maaya returned to her dress. "Now don't leave yet, that was only the first performance of many!" Aomine shouted as Maaya parted the stage. Her heart was on fire as she hid in the dark, Hoshiko taking the stage in Maaya's uniform. She let out a smile. Everything would go smoothly now, there was no way Aum Ryuuka would not be impressed by the fine show she had put on. She stood aside from the audience and watched her children perform from the dark. She couldn't be happier. The Ryuuka, while amused clapped calmly and with dignity. Well, all except for the bride and children at the front, which applauded with great fervor. Huang knew well that even with such a mellow response that his family was more than pleased with Maaya's performance. He felt happy about that. Yet he had no time to stay and enjoy the festivities. As the organizer of his own sister's wedding, he wanted to make everything perfect for her. Luckily someone would be recording the whole thing, but he would have prefered it live. He ventured among the crowd of guests and piles of gifts, when he then felt something. Something closeby. He followed the feeling until he came across something curious. A micro-camera. He quickly figured that its intent was not a good one. With a wave of his hand over it, it would suddenly repeat a perpetual loop of middle-fingers which were zoomed in upon to reveal even more middle fingers. Feeling satisfied, he extended his "range of view" to search for if there were any more similar apperatures. Quickly finding them and giving them a similar treatment, all ranging the same fingers to even more horrid images. He felt himself a cluster of these devices among the servants and waiters. He tapped his ear, activating the earpiece in it: "Don't let anyone out." He spoke as he marched up towards the signals. Andrei cursed as a small ding went off in his earpiece. A micro-camera had been removed. Figured, but it was whatever. He had gotten some footage, but nothing incriminating yet. He cursed under his breath, realizing he had to leave. He walked nearby the stage, holding out the platter of appetizers as a distraction from him. Making it look as if he was just another waiter. He adjusted his collar, before continuing away from the stage, searching for a safe exit. It was only a flicker of movement but Maaya could've sworn she knew that waiter. Even if she didn't she still moved towards him swiftly, performances only made her hungry. Standing before the waiter she took a piece of food. "Thank y-" she stopped mid-way and took a breath. She looked up and down before smiling. "Andrei?" she had to ask, he looked so different in a tux but maybe that had been her fault for entering his house at unexpected times of the day. She couldn't help but let out a laugh but it didn't last long as Hoshiko replaced Aomine on the stage. "Why are you here?" she was still happy, but there was a sound of worry in her voice. He couldn't be here. Taking a quick look around the crowd Maaya shook her head. "Of all the places you could've chosen for us to meet again Mr Sokolov, here was your choice?" she looked visible concerned for Andrei. In her eyes, he was still a hero. "Shit." Andrei turned around slowly, waving at Maaya with an awkward smile. "Hey, Maaya." he said, greeting her. He took a step closer, even though his mind told him to keep his distance. But his body told him to go closer, and so he did. "I'm here working a job." he responded, gesturing to the plate of food. "And hey, I didn't expect you would be here either. But, uh. It's really nice to see you again." Maaya knew otherwise that he wouldn't be hired by Aum, knowing this she grabbed onto Andrei's arm. "Andrei," she tugged him and sighed. "What is your actual job here. Aum Ryuuka will not of hired a known hero, espically a great one like you," she whispered, a soft smile on her face. Andrei chuckled lightly. "I'm not a Hero anymore, Maaya." Maaya let go of Andrei's arm, backing up slowly. "No way..." She shook her head before dashing into the crowd. This was all her fault. She knew it. She had caused his hero license to be revoked or worse, Andrei no longer can see the justice in the world. She couldn't have this. Maaya slammed the door of the dressing room, locking the door. She slumped into a chair before allowing the tears to fall. "This is all my fault..." Andrei felt his heart drop, he had seen her eyes water as she slowly backed away. Had he done something to make her feel sad? He followed behind her, afraid that if he got too close it'd make her cry even more. As she shut the door, Andrei gulped as he approached it. He knocked on the door, his heart beating. "Hey, Maaya?" he asked, setting the tray aside. "What's wrong?" "Who knows. Maybe it has something to do with the intruder?" Spoke an agitated voice from behind Andrei. As Huang was about to come within reach of the spy, he halted when he noticed Maaya and him conversing. At first he became angry at the idea that maybe Maaya had been working with this hero to get them, but he swiftly swatted such thoughts away. She and her troupe were all but dependant on his family's support. No way that she would seek their demise... right? Just as he finished thinking it through, Maaya took off in tears. What just happened? Huang followed after the two, careful not to get noticed by Andrei. He placed his hand firmly on Andrei's shoulder, gripping it hard. "Greetings, Andrei Sokolov, a pleasure that you could make it, though I suspect you are absent invitation." Andrei turned around, internally panicking. "Uh, nice to meet ya too." he responded, his panic taking form as his foolishness. "I actually got the invitation right here." he said, placing his hand inside his tux pocket. There was nothing there, but he activated a homing beacon; it'd call the suit nearest to him, ROMEO. It'd take some time for it to arrive. "Huh, my bad, I must have left it in the car." Andrei continued. He gestured towards one of the exits. "I'll just go get it from the car." Maaya stared at the door for a second. She could hear Huang and Andrei talking to him. Still in tears, Maaya unlocked the door and watched the two. The least she can do is jump out to avoid a fight; if she can. "Like hell. I have put the absolute effort into making this a memorable day for my sister, and I will not have you come in here and ruin that for her!" Huang said as he raised his arm, scaled and muscle enhanced and ready to deliver his blow to his frame. Before he had the chance, a pale hand grabbed hold of Huang by the shoulder. Huang halted and turned his head. There he stood, a kind smile on his features and blazing red eyes. "Father!?" Huang uttered in surprise. Aum tilted his gaze towards Huang, then Andrei and lastly Maaya through the creek in the door. "Sir Andrei, please call off your armor. I'd hate to destroy such advanced and valuable equipment, even more to disrupt my beloved baby girl's big day." Aum spoke calmly. "How about we step into my office and handle this like grown and civilized adults?" He asked with a sweet and kind demeanor. He looked back to Maaya. "Lady Maaya, would you kindly come out? I'd hate for my guest of honor to feel so dreadful upon such a glorious day." Andrei tapped his watch, nodding cautiously. "Alright, that's preferred to your son over there slamming me with that scale arm." he responded. He turned towards the door, where Maaya was peeking out of. "Uh. Heyo." Maaya came out the door like a small child. Noticing Aum she cleared her tears out of her eyes."Why sir Aum, I am so sorry for you to see me like this," despite her words and her coming out of the door, she couldn't look at Andrei. The thought swirled in her brain; you did this. Aum felt a dagger to his heart at the sight of the young woman stepping out, tears staining her cheeks, swollen and glistening eyes. Aum stepped past Huang and Andrei and approached Maaya, giving her a short hug. Realizing his mistake, he quickly stepped back. "Forgive me." He spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief and offered it to her. "I am sorry about that. For a moment you reminded me of my daughter back in the day. Maybe I'm just an old man longing for long gone days." He said with a chuckle. "My office is this way. Even if you all don't wish to follow, I would like a word with you bare minimum, Andrei." He spoke as he turned around and headed for his office. Andrei nodded. "Where to, Mr. Ryuuka?" Part of Maaya wanted to cling onto self, the hug felt nice but it was also what brought her back to reality a little. She started to take the lead as she walked forward towards Aum's office. She said nothing, however, which has always been something out of character of her. Aum stood absent a smile as he ushered the three of them into his office. When all four of them were gathered within the dimly lit confines of the office, he gestured for them to take their seat. Aum took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "I hope you two know how ill this will look for us because of all this if it gets out. An intruding vigilante on our grounds, a crying guest of honor, and just a few moments away from a scuffle on our soil. Huang, I expected better from you. As for you, Andrei... I have no power to punish you, as you do not belong to my clan. I could however ruin you for life. The only reason I am not is that because of whatever connection you seem to share with Maaya. All the same, I will expect an answer of why you are here. I have my assumptions, but I prefer the facts.." Aum said, his voice brimming with agitation. His features softened, as did his tone when he turned to Maaya. "I am sorry that my negligence caused this, Maaya. I hope that you can forgive this mistake of mine." This was a lot of new information for Maaya to process in a very small amount of time. She took deep breathes as she stared at Andrei. He wasn't a villain, he wans't invited. There was just the small detail she needed to fufil of how he was no longer a hero, he was always thinking of the better of the world. Another deep breath and Maay smiled softly at Aum. "Forgive me Aum, Andrei simply wanted to suprise me as he knows I am going to the US but during it he scared me with some information. I made a scene and I've made Hang look bad, trust me he only went there to ensure that I was okay. I am here to entertain your family and here I am causing problems, forgvie me," she bowed deeply, licking her lips and hoping this would do. She couldn't afford a fight between the two. All she had was them adn the Troupe, losing one would effect the Troupe as much as she. Andrei quickly nodded in response, not missing a beat. "She's right, Mr. Aum." he responded. He looked towards her and then looked back at Aum. "I...wanted to say goodbye to her. But there was no way I could've been invited otherwise, so I snuck in. It was probably stupid of me, but I...I just wanted another chance to have a proper goodbye with Maaya." he continued, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. Not of nervousness that Aum would call him out or anything, nervousness of what Maaya would now think of him. As the two of them were looking down, Aum looked towards his son, giving him a simple look that said everything. Huang nodded, already reaching around mentally and corrupting every, single one of the cameras placed and not placed. As this was done, Aum looked back at the two youngsters, putting on a smile. He felt it in the air of what was needed, and he was going to indulge them. "Raise your heads, young ones. Andrei, while I am more than displeased to have you among us, especially uninvited. However, the damage is done, you are here, and I would be a dreadful host if I denied Maaya this opportunity. Stay as a guest... For now." He rose up from his chair and gestured for Huang to follow. "Take your time. No rush." Were the final words spoken as he exited the room, a subtle wink which only Maaya would be able to see. Then the door closed, leaving the two rebels to figure things out. Maaya kept smilinng thanking Aum wordlessly. Once the door was closed the smile faded and exhuastion covered her face. She said nothing as she stared at the door, her eyes filled with panic. Andrei gulped, turning to face Maaya. "So, uh." he began. "Hey." he said, finally greeting her properly for the first time since he came here. She turned to Andrei, looking like a real mess of emotions, her eyes red from tears, her hands shaking from fright and her mouth trembling as she couldn't make words. Instead, she waved softly, her eyes smiling but it didn't meet her mouth. Andrei stepped towards her. "Sorry if I made you cry. I...I didn't mean to, but I'm still sorry for it." he murmured. He looked into her crimson eyes, redder from the tears with his own golden orbs. He didn't know what else to say, there were things he wanted to tell her, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was too afraid. Maaya shook her head. "I could've asked but instead I assumed," she said, her voice was barely above a whisper and she almost felt out of breath. Her heart raced, too many things were happening so soon and she was unsure what to even do. Andrei placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, alright?" he whispered to her softly. "It's just us right now. Think of happy moments." She scoffed. "And when is that when I am around. I seem to just ruin your life wherever I walk," she stopped for a moment before placing her hands over her face. What was she even doing anymore? "So?" Andrei responded. "I don't mind it when...I don't mind it when it's you that's ruining my life. You say you're ruining it, but you've made it so much better." he ranted. He didn't know what had taken over him, but he didn't care. He might as well begin to tell her. Maaya shook her head again. He was wrong, he was wrong and he was lying to try and make her feel better. Maaya imagined the fight of Mamba and Andrei in her head all over, him being so close go kill someone just for her. She was nothing but a problem to Andrei. "Don't shake your head." Andrei responded. "Because of you...I've learned more about myself. You've made me...more me. Maaya, thank you." The reaction he most likely suspected, Maaya did not believe him. She slowly removed her hands from her face ans only wet streaks covered her face. "Do you know what scares me," she started, looking at Andrei with determination. It didn't sound like a question yet she waited for a response all the same. Andrei shook his head, looking down towards her. "Tell me." "Myself. I scare myself whenever I look in the mirror because I seem to have this power to manipulate people without even meaning too. I lay my grubby little fingers onto people and then I ruin them someone, may it be death, may it be becoming a failure or now losing their job they worked so hard on," there was a long pause as Maaya looked at Andrei. "Why do you follow me when there is only trouble where I walk?" "Because when I'm on that path, I don't care about those troubles. All that matters is that you're on it." Andrei responded. "I...I'll always be with you on that path. Maaya was unsure what to say. She wanted to push Andrei away from her so she would be safe but a part of her couldn't bare to push him away. It was almost like pushing him away was a sin she would have to bear. She nodded, like it was decided, but what was decided she unknown to Maaya. With that, she bolted out of the door, not even closing it, as she left with no other words said. Maaya only slowed down when she reached the crowds once more and so did her determer as she placed a false smile that didn't hit her eyes. They were clouded as her mind flew through questions she should be asking but place aside. She had been indulging herself for too long. The Troupe could no longer wait. Aum and Huang stood stunned as Maaya charged through the door and made her way outside. Aum nodded for Huang to follow her to make sure that everything was in order. Aum in the meantime walked in to his office, a small appetizer in his hand which he popped in his mouth, giving Andrei a look. "Everything well?" He asked with suspicion. Andrei looked at the door with a blank stare. He wasn't even looking at the pair of Ryuuka's, only the path from which Maaya had left. "I have...no idea." Aum nodded, going over to his shelf, pouring up two glass' with his favorite whiskey. He placed one before Andrei and the other he started to sip from. "Tell me what happened." "I don't know where to start..." Andrei responded, downing the glass in an instant. "Women are...so confusing." "They can be... That's why we must be there to unveil the mystery." Aum answered. "Think to what kind of woman she is. She grew up absent a real family, had to fend for herself by causing others trouble and have never known any other form of love than what she has platonically shared with her troupe, and now here you come with a proclemation of affection she has never known before. Now, put yourself in her shoes, and as you do, tell me if you can part the veil yet." "I-I never told her how I feel." Andrei murmured. "I understand what she's gone through, but...its all too confusing." Aum snapped his fingers towards Huang, making him scurry away to seek out Maaya. Huang obliged without hesitation. "That I realize, truly I do, yet if someone like you find the prospect confusing, it is likely that she find the same situation damn near world-warping." He spoke as he downed the rest of his drink. "Even if you don't understand it, try to accept it. The worst thing you can do now is to leave her alone." He said as he motioned for the door. "Go now. You have a girl to comfort, and I have a daughter to dance with." Andrei nodded, setting his drink aside. He got to his feet, his mind only focused on one thing; Maaya. He walked past Aum, and through the door. Then he spotted her in the bustling crowd, it wasn't hard. Her hair was like a beacon. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he felt invigorated, a new rush of energy. "Maaya!" he called out. "Wait!" Maaya stiffed at the voice. He was there again, following her path and the trial of chaos she left behind with each step. She turned with her false smile on her back, the Troupe in an arm length away. Her eyes seemed to shimmer and with a gulp her voice fixed it's unwavering qualities it had only moments ago. She said nothing though, simply taking a few steps closer to Andrei. Her head raced, Maaya had lost all train of thoughts of common knowledge at this point. Her steps quickened and slowly her smile dropped. It hadn't crossed Maaya's mind on what she was doing until contact was made. Her hand throbbed for a second and her eyes dropped as she stared at her hand then quickly to Andrei's face. No sound was heard due to the loud entertainment and music but for Maaya she couldn't hear anything but the beating of her heart. She stared once more at her hand before balling it into a fist. "Please, stop following me. I am gonna get you killed," the strength inside her seemed to swell back down and Maaya returned to a mere girl who owned a dying circus. Never had Maaya hurt anyone in her life time on purpose. Part of her was ready for a return, maybe a brawl, but whatever was next, Maaya took full responsibility. How could she protect Andrei if he kept being next a monster? The slap stung. Not because it hurt, but it was Maaya who had hit him. But, he understood. She was going through something, something Andrei didn't understand. All he could do was try to be there for her. He hesitated for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "You're not gonna get me killed," Andrei began. "And...I want to be there by your side." Too much was happening in the span of a few minutes and the silent chaos inside Maaya's head seemed to erupt outwards. She stood for a few seconds as Andrei hugged her before taking it in and realizing the pent up tears of ages. She was unsure how to move on anymore, she thought things were going great seeing as... It was falsehood, Maaya knew that well. Simply staring at an issue would never solve it yet she kept the moment to herself. Though most would break up after a few seconds, Maaya clinged to Andrei. "I don't want to go to America," she whispered. Her voice, her posture, and her dress had started to shrivel into a small ball. The elegance she once carried on stage transformed into a small child, lost and looking for some sort of help or advice off the only person she fully trusted her life with. “Then don’t.” Andrei replied hastily. He stepped out of their embrace, using his finger to lift her chin towards him. “You can stay with me! That is, uh. If you want to.” There was a long stare as Maaya couldn't help but look into Andrei's eyes. They were pretty but that wasn't the thing that had caught her attention. Determination. Power. Sadness. Kindness. These elements all seemed to hide and swirl in his eyes. It wasn't a new fact to anyone, especially not Maaya, but as she gulped down her fears in an attempt to speak to him head on, she knew Andrei's words were not just truth but a promise. "T-The Troupe," she managed to make out, everything aligned to agree with Andrei but the one problem of her family was still a concern. The US was were she could make money and flee the country from any past. It had always been natural to her to think of The Troupe first, but this time she felt forced. The ability to hide in Andrei's house and stay by him while her worries melt away was a strong feeling. "Where they go I go; where I go they go." Andrei smiled. "I knew you'd say that. You're always so considerate of them. I love th-- I, uh." he stammered. "They can, uh. I got, uh. Stay in the house. Uh, not my old one that one got raided by the government. House in, uh. I got a lair? Yeah, lair. Anyways, it's way bigger than the old one. So, uh. They can stay there. I got a lot of rooms. Despite me never having anyone over." Raided by... the government? she asked herself but stopped. No, now wasn't the time. There was so many more questions that only created more questions and less answers. Now was not the time for that, she knew that, yet she couldn't help but realise how much the world around her changed. Maaya still felt a large amount of guilt for this change in Andrei, in fact she was still taking full blame and she was sure that wouldn't change no matter what Andrei may say. Saying nothing more and simply nodded. She could be content with this for now. "Perfect, great." Andrei said, a gentle smile on his face. He twiddled his fingers, not sure what to do. "So, uh. When do you guys wanna move in?"